


Broken Heroes

by koolKats2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Multi, Plot, Plot Twists, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolKats2/pseuds/koolKats2
Summary: Jeremy, Sky and Leal have recently found out something amazingly outstandingly awesome- or terrible if you want to think of it that way- they're children of the Ancient Greek gods.But they don't have time to take all of that in right now, because the world is once again in danger and this time Percy Jackson will not be the one saving it. Instead it's time for the 13, 12 and 9 year old to save the day... if they can figure out how to hold a sword first.A new evil is on the rise, a new friend has disappeared, and these three demigods are ready to save the day!!(First fan-fiction, collaboration between three friends... hopefully its okay)





	1. Jeremy: I get myself into a mess... again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading this!! 
> 
> The fanfic is divided between the perspectives of the three characters, and if you want you can choose to read only one perspective or all. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, comments, or questions please don't hesitate to message away!!
> 
> (P.S. The first few chapters were written almost a year or so ago so they are currently under editing)

“Jeremy! Get your butt down here NOW!! That’s an order!”

I opened my eyes groggily to the sound of my uncle’s voice, unfortunately one used to yelling due to the fact that he used to be a drill sergeant. That was one fact that he never let me forget. Leaning up on one elbow, I rubbed my eyes tiredly, glancing at the clock besides my bed. Typical, two minutes late and he was having a seizure.

Oh, and by the way, my name is Jeremy, in case you missed the first line. I know, I know, a common unremarkable name, and a little old fashioned at that. But my uncle didn’t, and still doesn’t, have much imagination, and since my mother died when I was born…Well you get it. You might be thinking ‘Hey what about your Dad, did he at least die a horrible, tragic death.’ Well, no. And I don’t talk about my dad, who left my mother pregnant and me in the hands of my psychotic uncle. Whatever. Back to the story.

I stumbled out of my bed, stubbing my toe and nearly tripping in my sheets in the process. I should probably mention that I am kind of a klutz. Wait, scratch that. I am a huge klutz. It probably doesn’t help that, even at the age of twelve, I tower over practically everyone, not to mention that I could overpower them all too. It’s not that I’m overweight, or even muscular (as my uncle likes to point out) I’m just…Big boned. I could get on the football team easy peasy, except I would drop the ball, or trip over my own feet, or even accidentally hit someone in the face. Not that I speak from personal experience.

Anyway, after I untangled myself and undoubtedly gained several new injuries to add to my extensive collection, I managed to get ready and head downstairs, following the angry shouts of my uncle into the kitchen. As always, he was watching football in the adjoining living room, beer in hand (no matter that it was six in the morning), reclined in the sofa, gun by his side. I took in the sight of his pudgy body, and red, square face. Turning; I rummaged through the freezer until I came up with a frozen waffle clutched in my hands. I popped it into the toaster, and quickly gathered my books for school, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. When the waffle came up a minute later, I grabbed it and quickly grabbed my stuff and looked longingly at the door past the living room. I would have to get past my uncle to get there, no other way unless I felt like jumping several fences.

Taking a deep breath, I put my head down and tried a trick I had learned a while ago. Keeping my eyes on the ground so that I wouldn’t trip on my own feet, which is something that happens rather a lot, I walked towards the door, concentrating intensely and hardly daring to breath. _Don’t see me, please don’t see me._ It worked. Looking up for a second, I saw my uncle's gaze seem to slide straight over me, like he didn’t see his nephew’s hulking body in the plain sight.

I quickly left, deciding not to test fate or the limits of my new found powers. I paused for a moment as I headed in the general direction of the bus stop. _Shouldn’t I tell someone, like maybe I got radioactive poisoning._ The problem was, who would I tell? It’s not like my uncle would care, he’d probably tell me to stop being such a little wimp. And it wasn’t like I had any real friends at school. My immense size and general clumsiness took care of all the social aspects in my life. _Plus the government might put me in a Lab or something_. No, this had to stay secret.

I arrived late to class again, although it was entirely not my fault. I mean who the heck put the trash can in the middle of the hall, or who asked that poor lady to walk in front of me!! Anyway the point is that I was late, and not that I accidentally ran over a few people trying not to be. And being late at my school is a bad idea. I go to a super strict and super private military school(again, my uncle's idea), and they take rules very seriously. I had been late before, several times if we’re being honest, and I wasn’t in a hurry to repeat those experiences. Hesitating outside the classroom, I tried to come up with excuses. _I twisted my ankle… I missed the bus… My alarm didn’t go off…_ Maybe I could just skip school. Yeah, and maybe I could just sprout wings and fly away too. As if. My uncle would have my skin, and my head at that. The best thing to do would be to just suck it up. 

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to my classroom. With everyone's eyes on me, I nervously stepped inside, and almost instantly tripped. My teacher, Mr. Smith, turned and looked at me, and I could feel red creeping up the side of my neck from the laughter from around the room, no matter that i had endured worse. Adjusting my backpack straps, i hesitantly faced the teacher, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the heat in my face. 

“The reason you're late, Mr. Phillips?” He said in that half talking, half yelling voice that most of the teachers had.

“Umm… well… you see…” I stammered over my words, very aware of everyone's eyes on my now very red face.

“ And I see you couldn’t have been bothered to get into your uniform either Mr, Philips?”

“...Oh” was the only response i could come up with. Today was Friday, and Fridays at my school meant dressing up in full uniform. I had totally forgotten. Now it was official, today may have been the very worst day of my life, although not by much since most of my days sucked.

“Well Mr. Phillips, you know what I think?” Mr. Smith said in a tone that made it clear he didn’t care what I knew, “ I think that If this school means so little to you, as it obviously does, you may be excused from class, for the rest of the day at least.”

If I had thought that my day couldn’t have gotten much worse, it just did. Turning away from me and my obviously shocked face, He dismissed me. Aware that not leaving now would be a big mistake on my part, I turned and left, fortunately not tripping this time. Once I was outside the school, everything seemed to sink in. 

_Now what?_

My uncle would kill me if I went home now, Literally. On the other hand I had nowhere to go. Maybe I could pretend I had gone to school, hanging around the school itself until it was time to go home. No, the school would call him, and I would stick out like a sore thumb in my casual clothes while everyone was in uniform. _I’m so dead._ Seeing no other option I began to walk home with my backpack slung over my shoulder. 

When I finally got home, around half an hour later since I had taken a few wrong turns and more than a couple falls, it was around 9. I didn’t really know what my uncle did when I wasn’t home since I never got sick, but I had a feeling it was a lot like when I was home during the weekends: a lot of drinking, sleeping and watching TV. I decided to jump some fences this time, instead of trying out my new found powers. Climbing over them, I fell several times( no surprise there), but luckily all of the neighbors had jobs so no one heard my swearing and muffled thumps as I tried to be quiet. 

When i finally made it to my house i carefully opened the door, fully aware of its squeakiness. Listening to the sound of the TV blaring in the living room, I judged that it was loud enough and quickly opened the door, slamming my fingers in the process. _OWWWW!!_ I had to bite my lip until i tasted blood to stop from crying out in pain. Eyes full of tears. I cradled my hand and snuck upstairs more or less quietly, although it hardly mattered since I could see my uncle snoring and sprawled on the couch. Nothing could wake him once he started snoring.

I paced around my room, torn inside. _What am I going to do???_ School officially ended in an hour, but I was pretty sure that my uncle wouldn’t care. He would, however, care if I missed dinner, even if it only consisted of frozen meals with me in my room and him in front of the TV or going through papers. He was funny that way. I flopped down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. My room was messy, clothes and stuff thrown on the floor or piled in hazardous piles randomly. I did have a clean path twisting around through there though, and that was close enough to clean as far as I was concerned.

_Oh god what am I going to do…_

My eyes were suddenly drawn to my desk which was covered like everything else in my room. I had a sudden urge to go through the stuff. I got up and started to dig through the it. I felt something smooth and was sure that that was what I was looking for. _Maybe I’m getting a sixth sense or something._ It was a photo. I stared at it for a minute or two before I was able to place it in my mind. It was a postcard from my aunt in New York, Long Island to be exact. I didn’t fully understand why I never went to live with her, but I’m pretty sure it had something to do with her not wanting a baby. _Well_ , I thought, _I’m not a baby anymore._

My mind was made up. I wouldn’t stay here with my uncle any longer. I would run away, and before my uncle knew about or could do anything about it I would be in New York searching out my Aunt.And if she didn’t want me or tried to send me back, well New York was kind of for those people without homes. Maybe I could join a circus and  
be know as the Boy Wonder who was able to do everything wrong!

Quickly I dumped out my school bag, and started to stuff it full of clothing and various other things that would be useful. Besides a couple of pairs of clothes and a cool Swiss army knife, I didn’t really own anything of major importance. As I held the half full bag in my hands I tried to think of anything else that I would need. Oh yeah, money. Duh. But how could I get enough money to take me to New York? I mean yeah I wasn’t about to hop onto any planes with my scraggly savings, but maybe buses. I had no idea how much buses cost, especially ones that went to New York. And plus, unless any went straight across the country, I didn’t really trust myself to be able to change buses correctly. Knowing me I’d end up in Waterloo or something weird like that.

 _Ok whatever; I’ll take the bus until I figure another way around._ I just couldn’t stay another second in this house. I grabbed my beat up wallet and quickly counted around $100 in it. Maybe that was enough, but I wasn’t really sure. After all I am only twelve. I stuck the wallet in my back pocket and grabbed my bag. I could always use my powers to sneak onto buses. I mean it’s not like it would hurt anyone if I got on board, right?

I walked to the top of the stairs and listened for the sounds of my sleeping uncle. Instead I heard him talking on the phone. _Oh no, it’s the school_ I thought with a shiver. I couldn’t hear his voice yet so they hadn’t told him. I walked down the stairs and was fortunate enough to not trip and fall. Now I had to use my powers for sure, since there was no way I was getting past him awake: he has ears like a hawks.

 _…Please don’t see me…Please don’t see me…_ Again it worked like magic. I just walked out through the kitchen and living room directly past my uncle who was starting to look increasingly angry, and out the front door. Finally I was safely out the door and walking towards the nearest bus stop. 

_New York here I come._


	2. Sky: When Lemonade Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!! This time from the perspective of Sky Davidson.

I lazily woke up to another day of my home schooled life. 

Yes, I was home schooled so no I wasn’t a _“trouble child”_ or at least I didn’t think so. But according to the last real school I attended I was considered a “school-wide problem” and a _“destructor of public property”_ …whatever that meant. I got kicked out of my first school for some type of complication with the pipes in the bathroom that ended up flooding it. I hate water so I don’t understand why they would think that I would do this, but I guess since I was the only one on the crime scene that was some type of red flag. 

Anyway my parents were not okay with this, let’s just say that they didn’t say anything like “Oh, well that’s all right we’ll just try again until you can manage not to flood your school.” They decided that my next best step would be for them to home school me, which meant that they bought me a bunch of home school books, a matching computer program and told me to study up. Every night they would ask how I’m doing. Our conversations would go like this:

“How are you doing with school?”

“Good, I guess.”

“Do you understand everything?”

“Well, there’s actually-“

“That’s nice.”

So I stopped going to real school (yay?) and spent almost all of my time staring at books and computers learning things that I’ll never use again. But I guess that’s what real school is like anyway. I could always pull the “You’re not my real parents!” card but why would I? The only thing they would do about that would be help me try and look for my birth parents, and why would I want to look for a pair of people who didn’t want me in the first place. Sorry, got a little emotional there.

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes and checked the time; it was almost ten in the morning. One of the perks of being a home schooled kid. I groggily walked to the kitchen and found my way to an “organic” pop-tart, yes my parents were those parents. I ate it with an apple and found a note on the fridge that said “Sky, won’t be home for dinner, there’s pizza in the freezer. Love you.” Whatever, that just meant that I could watch Supernatural all night. I headed back to my room and started up my computer, today’s “thrilling” topic was density. A few hours later I hadn’t learned anything but successfully cheated my way through the eighth grade worksheet about finding parabolas.

It was almost three by this point so I decided to finally get ready for the day; I took a shower and put on some skinny jeans and a plain teal shirt. I put my hair into a side braid as usual, I liked it because it make my chunk of bright blue hair stand out among my dark hair. I tried to go back to learning but instead decided to start binging on Supernatural, when there was a knock on the door. I already knew who it was before I opened the door. 

Emile Bell also known as my personal stalker, or as my mom calls him “just someone who’s looking for company”.

“Hey ya neighbor!” he said cheerily. Did I mention he lives in the house right next to me?

“What do you want Emile? I’m very busy learning about-” He glanced above my head. He was pretty average height, but considering I’m five foot two inches I’m not too hard to look over.

“What? Learning how to fight demons with professors Sam and Dean?” his voice dripped with sarcasm “You know better than anyone that your parents don’t approve of such a violent and aggressive show.”

“Ok what do you want to keep this quiet with my parents Emile?” This was pretty much how my relationship with my favorite stalker works, he gets some dirt on me and uses it as leverage with my parents in order to get me to hang out with him.

“Same thing as usual, a day at the beach.” I hated the beach.

“Ugh, you’re impossible Emile. Did you know that? You know I hate the beach.”

“Aw come on you know you love me!” He pulled me in for one of his specialty awkward friend hugs. He smelled oddly like wheat.

“I’ll even pay for snow cones.” As I went back inside to grab my backpack and carefully exit all the way out of Supernatural I yelled back

“You don’t have to do anything as long as you never do that again!”

Soon we were on our way to the famous Florida beaches that I hated so much. Not that I had anything against Florida, or beaches; But against large bodies of water in general and water. To me water is terrifying. _Wow Sky, there must be some type of super amazingly tragic backstory to that right? Did you watch your loved ones drown or something?_ No (remember kids drowning is never safe) water is just scary.

Once we got there we walked along the beach, I tried to stay as far away from the water as possible while Emile kept trying to push me closer and closer to the water, and talking about how great water was and such. However he did keep his word and bought a rainbow snow cone for himself and a blue snow cone for me. As I got up to throw my paper cone away some jerk wearing a go-pro on his head and riding a skateboard bumped into me. Being the graceful person I am I proceeded to landing on my butt while the guy’s skateboard rolled over my ankle causing him to lose his balance, trip over the board, and drop his cup of lemonade all over me. I shivered as the lemonade chilled me down to the bone, and not just because it had ice in it.

The guy looked down at me and said

“Watch where you’re going! You made me spill my lemonade!”

“Yeah all over me!” I yelled back. By this point people were starting to stare. Emile rushed over and instead of running to my aid to defend me against the cruel lemonade guy he grabbed at my braid and looked at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. By now everyone probably thought I was hanging out with a loony stalker.

“Um, Emile…a little help?”

“Oh yeah, um not cool.” He said as he continued to turn my braid around and around as if the secret of life were somehow braided into my hair.

The lemonade guy skateboarded off while mumbling about having to buy a new cup of lemonade. I helped myself up, and Emile reluctantly let go of my braid.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” I grumbled. When I got to the bathroom I started to grab toilet paper and uselessly dabbed at my sticky shirt. When I got to my hair I noticed it wasn’t as wet as it should have been after getting lemonade thrown on it, in fact it wasn’t really wet at all just kind of damp. But I didn’t have time to ponder it then, I marched out of the bathroom and Emile was waiting for me outside. I didn’t stop to wait for him and he awkwardly sped walked alongside me.

“Thanks for all your help back there by the way, I don’t know what I’d do without friends like you!” I said sarcastically.

“Yeah I guess I deserve that…” he said guiltily “But it’s just your braid-”

“What was that about anyway?”

“It’s just… Sky do you know anything about…”

“What? Getting left to deal with your own lemonade problems by your friends? Yeah I know all about that!” I picked up the pace and we walked in silence for the rest of the way home.

I marched up my driveway and was just about to slam the door when Emile called out

“Sky!” I stopped mid-slam.

“What?!”

“Do you know anything about…” he walked up my driveway and looked around nervously, as if somebody were spying on us. “Greek mythology?” he whispered. I couldn’t believe it, could he ask anything more random at a time like this?

“Ugh” I sighed, “Just…shut up!” I then slammed the door in his face. Harsh? Yeah. Was I mad enough to not care? Yes!


	3. Leal: I get to pet a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last character!! Leal Rogers, the cutest eight (almost nine) year old you have ever seen
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> (Also just a reminder later chapters will continue to get better... we just have to rewrite some of these)

Before I knew it I was in the grasp of an one-hundred foot hell hound and there was no sign of escape.

 

“Leal, where are you?!” My mom called, pacing around the house. I had the perfect hiding spot. I always hid in the box located inside the closet, but the thing about always hiding in the same place is that you're always bound to be caught. She quickly opened the closet then made her way to the box. “Come on Leal. It’s time to go”

I hesitantly crawled out of my tremendous hiding spot and walked to my mom. It’s not that I don’t like my mom, I love her with all my heart! I just don’t like camping. She started looking in the cabinets for our sunscreen. The main reason I don’t like camping is the sun. I’m very pale so by the time we get back I’m picking off flaked skin for a week. Like every year my mom couldn’t find the sunscreen and yet Bob always knows where it is. 

Oh! I never introduced Bob! He’s my best friend ever! Though my mom says that a boy who’s about to turn nine shouldn't have imaginary friends anymore, but i’m not leaving Bob. Though sometimes I have to leave him because he can’t fit through some doors, but we’re getting off track. 

“Mom, the sunscreens on the top shelf.” I whispered a thank you to Bob and he replied with a smile. I always like it when people smile. The drive to the campsite was an hour long and a dyslexic eight year old with ADHD wasn’t gonna have a great time, but at least I had Bob to keep me company. I think being in this small car was worse for him than is was for me. It’s a little funny seeing him squished up like that. 

My mom began to go on about how I need to explore the forest and get out of New York a bit. The one thing I rather enjoy about camping is the animals and flowers. Even if Bob says not to the animals and I get rashes from poison Ivy I still enjoy it. After about five minutes of breathing on the window my mom handed me her phone. She pre-downloaded a movie so the hour was bearable. The car jolted to a halt. 

My mom shouted happily “We’re here!” And with those words I sprinted out of the car and began to roll in the grass. I really like the way the grass feels on my arms and legs. I threw off my shoes running in circles letting my feet touch every strand of grass, every leftover morning dew, and every little lady bug that brushed my legs. Bob pulled himself out of the car and fell with a thunk. I laughed and the air joined in with soft snickers. My mom started to recover the bags from the butt of the car (or the trunk as my mom says, but it isn't as silly) and lugged them to the cabin.

“Mommy, I’m gonna go explore.” I ran off before she could protest, but the bright side for her is that I’d be out of her hair (literally) for an hour. After seeing nothing but flowers and a few rabbits that once again I couldn’t touch I stumbled upon something that blew my mind. “A horse with wings!” I jumped up and down excitedly. This was either real or a weird LSD trip from those berries I ate when Bob wasn’t looking, but I was ninety-five percent sure it was real. I had to touch that horse bird thing or my whole life would mean nothing.

“Leal I wouldn’t-” Bob was about to say something against it, but I was already next to the horse with my hand on its wing. 

“PEGASUS!” I blurted out which startled it. 

“Sorry, I just remembered what you were called.” 

The Pegasus had a look of desperation like it wanted to get as far from me as possible, but before it could I clung to its leg. It just kept staring at me as I giggled clueless. After about a minute of thrashing its hooves to detach me didn't work the Pegasus accepted defeat and began to limp further into the forest. 

So I know what you're thinking “Why is he just following this horse?” Well if you saw a Pegasus wouldn't you follow it? I followed it all the way until there were barely any trees and just tons of cabins. For a second I thought it was taking me to my mom, but it took me somewhere much better.

There were people fighting with swords, arrows, and much more, but I didn't really care about any of that. The main thing that caught my attention was a giant dog. I flew off the Pegasus's leg and hurled myself to the humongous canine. It looked at me and gnarling its horrifying teeth. A shed of terror flew over me and I just stood there staring at its huge fangs. Then the beast turned into a joyful puppy. Its tail thumped on the ground and knocked me down. I clung to the dog’s giant leg and sat on its cushion like paw.

Before I knew it I was in the grasp of an one hundred foot hell hound and there was no sign of escape. Well it was more in my grasp with no sign of escape. The huge dog rose from the ground and began to run around in circles. I would have just let go but I would have been trampled by the massive dog’s back paws. I was trapped and there was only one thing i could do.

“Help! Please help me!” I screamed to the top of my lungs to the point I felt like crying. I began to gather a large crowd around me so everyone could witness this eight year old boy screaming clung to a dog like a fool. Suddenly a loud whistle ripped through the air. 

“Mrs. O'Leary, sit!” A boy shouted and she skid to a halt. An old guy came over and patted Mrs. O’Leary. Well, he wasn’t that old. He looked like a teenager, but a really really grumpy one. Even more than they usually looked. He had shiny black hair like a raven’s feathers, but that seemed to be the only thing that had a shine to him. He had brown eyes which reminded me of my own. He resembled an older and sadder version of myself.

“Hi!” I shouted. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“Who the Hades are you?”

I stared at him confused. Why use Hades in that sentence? I snapped back to reality and smiled at him.

“I’m Leal!”

He paused for a moment seeming to be inspecting me. Another spectacle from the crowd to witness my well hidden shame walked up to me. 

“To have even gotten through the boundary of camp you must be a-...CHIRON!”

A large horse man walked or galloped over and came up to the camper. He turned to me and gave me a warm smile. “Welcome to camp.”

So apparently I’m a demigod according to Chiron. He told me how to pronounce his name, but after many failed attempts he said horse man would do. He explained it to me and how my father is a Greek god, but we don’t know who yet. I never knew much about my dad. I just thought he left and was a businessman or something who never wanted to send a card, but no. I was wrong, like really really wrong. I guess I couldn’t blame him though I mean he’s a god! He must be doing important god stuff all the time. 

I was going to be staying in the Hermes cabin until I was “claimed”, but it’s so full that they don't have a place for me to sleep. These other campers said they’ll make another bed for me which is really nice. For the meantime they sent me to the arts and crafts room with Bob until they were done. Bob can’t really touch objects so he just peered over my shoulder (or over my head i guess) at my masterpiece. I was finishing the last bits of my macaroni mask when they came into the room. They told me it was time to go into the cabin and I would talk to my mother in the morning. As I approached the cabin I started thinking about the one my mother and I were supposed to stay in. Now she’s there all alone probably worried sick about me. The only thing I could think about all night was how mad my mom would be when I got home, but when I tell her everything that happened how could she be mad? It was obviously fate that I found that Pegasus there in the woods. With that thought I drifted off to sleep with my abnormal dreams.


	4. An Old Man Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy heads to the Big Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly pretty much a filler chapter, but whatever. Also, sorry about the whole no schedule thing. Anyways, enjoy!! (it is also important to note that I have never ridden the greyhound bus or similar)

I felt pretty drained after using my power again. I mean who knows maybe it’s a once a day kind of thing? But anyway, that meant I had to use my money to buy a ticket, as opposed to sneaking on which I don’t think would have gone over well anyways. Fortunately, I had enough money to travel straight to New York, but since the universe hates me I was also going to be a little behind on money. I had $40 left for food, and supplies and everything else. And, once I bought my ticket and sat down to wait for it to arrive, I realized I had also forgotten my toothbrush.

I decided that I could spend a little and bought a bag of chips (lay's original) and a can of root beer. Right as I got back to my seat they called out my number, so I grabbed my bag and got in line. In front of me there were only a few people, an old man, a middle aged business guy and a haggled looking mom with three kids all trying to win her attention. Once they all boarded, they tired looking employee took my ticket and I got on the bus, although, as fate would have it, I had to trip and fall on my face. I quickly scrambled up and found an empty seat. _Oh god, I have to stay on this bus with these strangers who just saw me faceplant_ I thought as I blushed furiously.

I found my seat quickly, managing not to embarrass myself more. Sighing I leaned my face against the cold window and watched as the bus departed. _Here I go_ I thought _off to the Big Apple_. I decided to get more comfortable for the long drive and started to take my backpack off. I shoved it under the seat in front of me only to find that it didn’t fit. Of course it doesn’t. What would be the fun in having anything in my life work out? Rhetorical question, don’t answer that. I bent down in my seat and tried to see what was blocking its path. I finally sighted something in the dim lighting and managed to jostle it out while hitting my head in the process. It was a backpack with a piece of paper taped to it. Before i could stop myself I read the paper. It only had one word. Jeremy. 

After that odd experience I fell asleep. After,of course, I investigated the bag. It held a thermal blanket (one of those shiny things that fold down real small), some food, various other supplies, and a toothbrush that oddly looked exactly like the one I had back at my uncles. That was the only majorly weird thing about this, aside from the whole person-knowing-where-I-was-going-to-sit-and-my-name. That might been a bit weirder. But anyways, I fell asleep and woke up five hours with a crick in my neck and the driver announcing a twenty minute break. I gathered my stuff (no way was I leaving my only supplies on a bus with people I don't know ad in a place I knew less of.) I hesitantly got out and started to stretch my legs. 

Twenty something minutes later the call came out to get back on the bus. I was last in line again (I was using the bathroom), and I noticed the old man that was on the bus was gone. I asked the bored looking driver who was checking our tickets about him, but the man only looked at me like he thought i was crazy.  
“Kid, there ain’t no old man on this bus. There wasn’t one here last stop either.” He said before getting on and leaving me even more confused than before. I mean, I could’ve sworn there was an old man. Shaking my head I got onto the bus again and got comfy. 

_I must be losing my mind._


	5. My Stalker Makes a Strange Phone Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky stalks a stalker and overhears something she probably shouldn't have

Of course having lemonade spilled all over me meant I had to take another shower. As I got ready to take yet another shower, I let my hair down and remembered what had happened with my hair not being wet after getting drenched in lemonade. It was weird but I decided that that meant that I wouldn’t have to deal with sticky hair and didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

By the time I got out of my second shower that day (unbelievable) it was almost six and I decided that no time is too soon for pajamas! So I slipped into some black shorts and my Harry Potter “Harry Otter” t-shirt and heated up my slightly stale (but delicious) pizza. Plus since my parents weren’t home that meant I could put as much Parmesan cheese on top as I wanted. My parents would always say something like _“Do you really need that much cheese Sky?”_ or _“Don’t you think that that’s a little bit too much cheese?”_. The last thing I needed was that kind of negativity in my life. So I curled up with my overly cheesy pizza and turned on Supernatural. Soon I was three episodes away from where I had started, and on my fourth slice of pizza when I realized I was out of Parmesan.

If we were ever out of something, then that something was probably somewhere in the little shack we have in our backyard. My parents buy everything in bulk (again I had those parents) to the point where my dad had to build a shack in our backyard where we put all of our extra food. Things like, cases of water bottles and soda, extra jars of jelly, canned food, and among all those things there was Parmesan cheese. So I threw on a sweatshirt and made the brave trek all the way to the shack. Once I finally found the cheese I closed the shed door and started to walk back when I heard Emile’s voice on the other side of the fence.  
The last thing I wanted to hear after that day was his voice, but I was curious. I knew for a fact that Emile (despite having to go through his freshman year at the local high school) had no friends, so I knew he wasn’t calling anyone. He couldn’t be talking to his parents because they always seemed to be away on business, so who could the most unpopular person I know be talking to in his backyard?

I pulled up a little stepstool and peeked over the splintery fence separating our backyards. I saw Emile hunched over his running sprinklers with a flashlight and he kept murmuring things to himself. He did that for a few minutes until I saw that he finally got what he was after, a rainbow. _“Weird”_ I thought _“but so is Emile so…”._ Then I heard him say something that sounded like “Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood”

Then the weirdest thing happened, a face appeared in the rainbow, which I know sounds crazy but it was there.

“Emile, what could you possibly want at this ungodsly hour?” the hairy face asked.

“Look Chiron, I know that we’ve talked about this before but this time I have proof-” he said hopefully as if he’d had this conversation a thousand times before.

“-If this is more nonsense about Sky being the child of Poseidon then I have no interest in finishing this conversation. When I sent you to her because I know that she will grow to be a very powerful demigod, I can feel it in her aura. But if the child is afraid, apologies-from what you’ve told me _terrified_ , of the water, and she adores the realm of the sky. Then the chances of her godly parent being Poseidon are very slim. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

It was weird that the hairy face knew so much about me, but he was right about me loving the sky (yeah I know “Sky loves the sky, ha-ha!”). Ever since I was little I wanted to be a pilot, preferably for hospital helicopters since that way I’ll also be helping people. The sky is just so big and beautiful, and it goes on forever. I want to explore that (yes I know that if I would have capitalized all the “sky”s in that sentence it would have sounded very weird.)

“Just listen to me. Ok so long story short some…lemonade was spilled on her and her hair was pretty…dry. I know that a certain child of Poseidon can concentrate so that his clothes don’t get wet, and add that to the fact that she smells like the ocean and-” at this point I was convinced that my personal stalker was some kind of weirdo trying to kidnap me and this was all code, but I was very intrigued so I kept listening, and thought about the “scent” part (was it my perfume?)

“Emile, I know that you’ve had a few…unfortunate experiences with past demigods and you’re still new at this. I’m sure you’ve heard the legends of the son of Poseidon here at camp. But I want you to know that if you’re trying to impress me with Sky this isn’t going to work. You should have the child’s best interest in mind.” Emile’s put his head in his knees and sighed.

“This…isn’t like that. I really think that-” he almost whispered.

“I believe that you’ve had a long day, get some rest. Be on your guard, the child recently turned thirteen correct?”

“Yes Chiron.”

“Her scent should be a lot stronger now, which will attract more monsters. Good night Emile.” The dim light from the rainbow stopped and Emile was left kneeling before a puddle of mud, in the middle of the night. He looked like he was crying; even though Emile was extremely annoying it still made me sad to see him like this. I made a mental note to ask him about it tomorrow, I tried to quietly get off the stool but my foot got caught on the stool and I tumbled to the ground, while “expressing my pain through language”. _Great!_ I thought _now Emile’s going to know I’m here_. So I decided to pull a David Tennant and put the stool back up and slowly peeped my head to top of the fence while grinning.

“Hey buddy!” I said in my best British accent. In retrospect probably not the best idea, he screamed like a girl and fell back into the mud puddle. “So do you want to talk about the drug-dealer you were talking to or the fact that you just screamed like a girl?” A little cruel? Yes. But he had just screamed, and opportunities like that don’t just come along every day.

 

“You heard- I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about! I was just… watering…the…grass?” He said like a question.

“Ok, literally heard that entire conversation and if you don’t explain why that guy knew so much about me this moment, then I’m calling the cops.” Emile stood up.

“You don’t want to do that. Let’s just talk about this ok. Now that you’re thirteen I guess it’s time to take you to camp anyway. I just didn’t want it to be so soon. How about you come over here and I’ll…explain a few things?” he sounded extremely disappointed. As if someone had given him an ice cream cone and then knocked it out of his hands. Besides “camp” was probably codeword for some type of dark alley where he would finally kill me after stalking me for all these years. That way my ghost would haunt my parents by saying “I told you so!”.

“I’m homeschooled, not stupid! There is absolutely no way I’m going over to your house. You’re probably planning to murder me. I’m calling the cops.” I stepped off the stool and ran inside, I slammed the sliding doors behind me. Just as I got to the phone my parents coincidently walked through the doors.

“Mom, Dad! I was right about Emile all these years, I’m pretty sure I just heard him talking to a drug-dealer on this weird thing-” By this point I was very flustered. “Anyway, we should call the police and-and move to Hawaii. Yeah that sounds nice!”

“Sorry to do this Sky, but you’re obviously not going to come with me willingly and now that you’re freaked out your scent will probably be stronger so we have to go now. See you later.” The voice came out of my Mom’s mouth but it wasn’t her voice, it was Emile’s. My parent suddenly vanished and in their place was none other than Emile; he wore some type of bronze apron and had a set of wooden pipes in his hands. He blew into them and I got really sleepy. It was as if someone had turned off my brain.

My personal stalker knocked me out, and I was pretty sure I was going to die; but I guess I just decided that none of that was important and that I should catch some sleep because next thing I knew I was fast asleep on the back of a flying horse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leal gets used to life at camp. Also Sally is bae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a lot of familiar faces in this chapter, kind of setting the scene for future chapters.

The great thing about being in a cabin with tons of people is that you’re never alone at night. I awoke with a jolt and breathed heavily. I looked out the window into the cool dark sky and screeches of large bird like creatures rang into the air. The roaring sounds frightened me and my first instinct was to cling to my mom, but she was nowhere near me. I started to feel homesick for I’ve never been without my mom. I don’t have siblings so it’s always just been my mom, Bob, and I. I looked up from the bed and saw Bob asleep on a chair next to me. I could have just told him how I was feeling, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t comfort me the way my mom could or at least the way I wanted him to. I heard a rustle from one of the beds and a girl got up. She strained her eyes in the dark to look at me.

“Hey Leal. What’s wrong?”

I was surprised she remembered my name. There were at least twenty people in the room and she still knew it.

“I'm just a little homesick.” I mumbled rubbing my arm. I didn’t want her to hear me. She’s much older than me and must think of me as some weak little kid.

“Don’t worry, the first time I got here I was too.” She walked over and sat on the bed next to me. The girl put her arms around me and braced me into a tight hug. 

“The second you enter this cabin you become a friend and a brother of ours” She whispered with a bright smile.

I returned to her a comforted grin and she pat my head.

“Night Leal.” she said then she layed back her her bed and dozed off in an instant.

First thing in the morning and some of my fellow cabin buddies were already awake. I looked up at them and saw some grabbing their camp shirts and shorts, others reading, and these two boys cutting their unlucky victim’s hair with cheepy scissors. I quickly patted my head and sighed of relief. They hadn’t touched mine, or at least not yet. I looked around for Bob and saw him outside far from the chaos of the cabin. A girl started screaming and some laughing could be heard from inside. Their victim had finally gotten up.

“Bob! Hey Bob!” I yelled jumping up and down.

It took a while, but after about ten long seconds of me screaming he finally looked down. He seemed to be staring at some campers. An older boy with black hair and sea green eyes and a girl next to him with pretty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. 

“Who are they?”

“Just some campers I knew” he said dismayed.

I offered to go talk to them for him, but he protested against it. I don't know why he wouldn't, but he said it was for the better. I caught up with girl from last night and talked to her. Her name's Sally and she's really nice for a teenager. She walked Bob and me around camp and we hung out and ate strawberries together in the fields.  
Sally’s sixteen apparently and told me about all the fun things that have happened at the camp which really reassured me about being here. She’s fought in battles and met allies, but she said the thing that is the most fun is training and helping campers be claimed. So that’s what we’re going to be doing today! I’m so excited! 

Training is the worst. So first we tried archery and after thousands of tries and bruises from the rope I finally managed to hit something. That something was a satyr which was not pleased with an arrow in his butt. So archery did work out so next was trying to build things. I mean I can make flower crowns so this couldn’t be too hard. WRONG. I broke at least three things and when they gave me instructions for making a sword. It was long and boring with small spaces so I gave up and made a dog. It didn’t look that good, but Bob said it looked like dogs he’s seen in the underworld. I’m not sure if that was a compliment or not, but I thanked him anyways because I love him. The campers in the building cabin didn’t appreciate it as much as Bob did so we moved onto fighting and all that fun stuff that came with it like getting hurt and crying. These older kids from the tough cabin tried dueling with me, but the sword was heavy and I nearly took out my own head which freaked them out. I tried using a shield, but instead I hid under it and started crying. 

After all that they said that was enough for one day and it was time to eat anyways. I felt kinda dismayed that I got nothing done and kinda let everyone down. I got my food and stood by the fire thinking of what to say or think I guess.

“Hi...I didn’t do too well today and it’s kinda brought me down. I just haven’t found what I’m good at yet. Stay positive as my mom always says. Whoever is my dad, well I just think you’re really cool and I can wait to find out who you are.” With those thoughts I scraped some of my food in the fire (It killed me a little to do) and sat at the table.

The Hermes cabin is really really big which comes with a big noise. They threw food at the table at each other that unintentionally hit me in the face a few times. The Ares table seemed to be doing the same. The pretty people table ate gracefully, a little too gracefully to me though, but they’re kind people who seem to really enjoy my company, but I didn’t fit in with them much. I looked at the flower table and it was blooming in floral jewelry and life. I would love to be in that cabin, but they all had the same mom and I already had my own. I looked around and spotted that one teenager I had seen before. He seemed really lonely at his table for no one was there with him. He didn’t seem bothered by it though, but not everyone puts out their emotions like the light and instead hides it like the shadows.

I went to the cabin and sat in the dark next to Bob. I’ve always wanted to hug Bob or sit on his shoulders or sleep on his lap or fix that one piece of hair that always stands at an odd direction. No, replace or with and. I’ve always wanted to do all of those things. I layed back and watched Bob from my bed for a moment till he caught my gaze. 

“Hey Leal.”

“Hey Bob…” I said wistfully.

“Today didn’t go as you planned did it?”

I looked down at my hands and felt all my sorrows flow through me. I started to think about how I wasn’t claimed and how many other campers have been here for so long. Thoughts asking if I’d turn out like them and what did I do wrong to not have my father claim me ran through my mind in an instant. I started wiping bitter tears off my now red cheeks. Bob looked at me morosely then gave me a sincere smile.

“Wanna go watch the stars with me?”

I looked up from my now wet and snotty shirt and stared at him. I couldn’t help but smile. Bob was great for cheering me up at times and now was definitely one of them. We got up and stepped out the door. We fell into the soft cold grass and looked at those fireflies in the sky. Bob pointed up at a constellation of a girl with a bow and arrow with a nostalgic smile.

“That one’s my favorite.”

“Mine too.”

I jumped out of bed that morning full of energy. I just had a feeling today was gonna be great! I patted my head to make sure I still had a full head of hair and started my routine. Get Bob’s attention, brush my teeth then stop half way through because I have to pee like really bad, take a shower, then make a new flower crown. Though now it also included...training...my worst enemy. Before all that though when I literally jumped out of bed there was a girl who entered the cabin. She had pretty brown hair with a blue streak in it like my neighbors cat after her owner’s little sister got to it. Bob was relaxing on the bed right under me and she came sat right on him. He made an odd face and looked up at me. It wasn’t her fault but it seemed to be bothering Bob. 

“Hi!” I said as I hung my head off the top bunk.

“Sorry, but my friend Bob’s already sitting there. Right now you're making him feel uncomfortable.”

Bob wasn’t able to say it for himself so I had to do it for him. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” She said as she flew off of him. She then spun her head around in confusion as if looking for something that wasn’t there. 

“Um where is he?” She looked puzzled at the bed.

I jumped down from the bed to join my new buddy. 

“Right there.” I said pointing to Bob.

She looked at me as if I just spoke fluent spanish.

“Do you think that I could sleep there? That way you and Bob can like sleep in the same bed and be best friends.” I returned the look to her. I mean I could try but it would be like the car ride all over again.

“Fine, you can sleep there. But only because I’m the only one without a bunk bed buddy, plus your hair is really pretty!” I smiled gleefully at her.

I couldn’t help but tell her that her hair is pretty. She replied with a thanks and said how it was fading out, but I thought it looked fine. The blue was calm instead of a piercing colored sky. 

“You’re welcome. My name’s Leal by the way.”

“Hi Leal. I’m Sky.”

I felt happy to have another friend here. I was imagining all the fun things we could do.

“So are we like…best friends now?!” I asked thrilled to have another friend at camp.

She said we shouldn’t jump straight to best friends which was understandable. I looked at her arm. It was bruised and gross looking as if only her arm got in a dog fight.  
“Okay. What happened to your arm?” I asked.

She said she’d tell me how if I showed her where to get a shirt. I walked with her to get the shirt and she told me all about how her creepy stalker knocked her out and she fell off one of the pegasi. I told her that if she ever had trouble with him again to call for me and I’ll bite his arm which made her laugh. I like when people laugh. Sally came over and told me I had to go and do that training stuff which I was not excited for. I waved good bye to Sky and went with Sally. After trying Apollo, Hephaestus, and Ares today’s list was Hermes and Dionysus. I had no idea what I was going for either of them, but they seemed to know what they were doing. These two brothers from the Hermes cabin who had previously cut a girl’s hair were instructing me today. They told me to go in the Aphrodite cabin (I learned how to say it) and grab all their hairbrushes. I didn’t know why they needed them, but if it would help me be claimed i’d do it. I walked over to the cabin and knocked on the door. A girl with thick black hair opened the door and looked down at me.

“What?” She said peering down at me.

“Um...I was wondering if I could borrow your hair brushes?” I put my arms behind my back and bounced on my tippy toes.

“Conner and Travis said I need to get them to help me be claimed for some reason so can I borrow them? Pleeeaase!” I looked up at her and waited for a response. By this time a bunch of pretty girls were by the cabin door grinning from ear to ear.

“You all are really pretty!” I said and with that I got the brushes. 

They’re really nice so when the brothers said it would be hard to get them didn’t make much sense. I walked over to them and they had their hand over their faces. I don’t know why though I mean I did get the brushes like they asked. They then explained to me that I had to go and take the brushes not borrow them. I walked back over to the cabin and knocked on the door and returned the brushes.

“Sorry I had to steal them so I’ll do that later. When you want them back just tell me and i'll give them back.” I said followed by the sound of two smacks coming from behind me.

They just began to walk off shaking their head so I was guessing our lesson was over. I skipped over to the Dionysus cabin kids in the mess hall and sat by they. They vaguely told me to just go over and make some grape vines grow from the ground. They said it might take a while so I could take as long as I need as they sipped their soda. Well taking my time took all day. Every time I asked if I was doing it right they said I was and to just keep trying. I was getting really tired and upset, but I wasn’t gonna give up! 

“Just sprout! Do something!” 

The ground began to shake beneath my feet and the Dionysus kids finally looked up from their drinks. I finally did it! A grape vine was gonna shoot from the ground with tons of grapes and I’d finally be claimed! Well one of those things happened. As the shaking finally came to a rest a crack shot through the floor and made one right into their nice white tile. A small skeleton hand poked out from the ground and out came another. The rest would have joined it, but the crack was so small that was all it could fit. The hands tried pushing the crack open, but with no prevail. Once again I was everyone's spectacle as a sign appeared over my head. I looked up at it confused and excited at the same time. Then everyone’s direction changed to that one raven haired, gloomy teenager I’d seen before. His face went dark and he slowly opened his mouth.

“My gods no.”


End file.
